Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?
by Mimi621
Summary: The former 104th are tasked with watching Ina while Levi and Hange are on vacation. Can you believe that Ina has never experienced a snow day? Hijinx ensue. Mostly family fluff with a teeny bit of angst thrown in because I just can't help myself. Enjoy! Rated T for language, but also for triggering stuff in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hiiiiii I'm not dead. Just uninspired lol

I've been sitting on this fic for a long time. I'm talking close to a year. I'm actually publishing this out of necessity. I have a really emotionally heavy levihan centric ready to go, but this needs to come out before it for the tiny bit of background that it provides. It's not a lot but it's some lol. And it's an excuse for me to publish more of my work I suppose.

Here ya go!

* * *

"Look at all this snow!" Ina exclaims as she steps into the courtyard.

"Ina! Where'd you- goddammit you tiny person. Come here!" Eren runs after her.

"Put your goddamn coat on!"

"It's not that cold out big brother!"

"Um this is not up for debate munchkin." Krista and the others finally catch up to them.

"Ina. Sweetheart. Babycakes." Sasha pulls Ina back inside. "If your parents find out that we let you play in the snow without a coat and gloves and a hat, do you know… just how many funerals you'd be going to?"

"But-"

"Put the damn coat on!" Jean doesn't give Ina room to protest.

Ina groans. "Fine!"

Ina hates this coat. It's noisy, and stuffy, and she gets so gross and sweaty any time she wears it. They say she'll get used to it. That not wearing a coat is foolish. Ina lived her whole life so far without a stupid coat. She's survived this long. What the hell is she going to do with a coat?

She pulls the coat on and zips it, already feeling suffocated. Then tries to make a run for the snow again.

"Slow your roll." Connie takes her arm and pulls her back inside.

"What now?!"

"Relax! God you're a weird kid." He kneels a places a knit cap on her head and gloves on her hands.

"Papa says what makes me different is what makes me special." Ina brags.

Eren rolls his eyes again. "He also said getting you in winter gear would be like pulling teeth."

"Ugh Whatever, I'm dressed! Can we go now?" Ina runs out to the courtyard, falling back into the powder fresh snow to create a snow angel.

Jean puts his gloves on. "If she catches a cold or gets a fever we have to keep that shit under wraps."

"Well, we have Armin and Mikasa under quarantine. So she should be safe, right?" Krista reminds them.

"She's probably gonna be out here all day, though. So this weirdo is destined to get sick." Jean argues.

Connie and the others prepare to brave the cold. "They'll be back tomorrow, dude. We best hope she doesn't."

"What kind of freak of nature is this kid anyway. I've already lost feeling in my toes." Sasha shivers.

"She's lucky we like her so much." Eren pulls his cap down over his ears.

"Hey peanut, is this the only reason you wanted to come out here? To lay in the snow?"

"I never got to play in the snow before! Can't I have my fun?" Ina sits up and gives them her poutiest pouty face.

"Don't look at us that way!" Krista yells.

"I got the perfect payback." Connie kneels and starts collecting snow. "Know what a snowball fight is, pretty?"

"A what?"

Ina doesn't have much time to clarify before something cold and wet hits her right in the face.

"Snowball fight!"

It takes a few more snowballs right to the face for Ina to catch on and start firing back. Putting her all into every single throw.

She takes them out one by one.

"Alright, we surrender!" Eren throws his hands up, not before Ina hurls a snowball right at his chest. How a tiny little snowball made him feel like he was being punched in the chest, Eren isn't sure.

"Truce! We call a truce!" Krista calls out. "You win this round, peanut."

"You idiots. You're no match for me." Ina dusts the snow off herself.

"Hope you had fun because that was the last snowball fight we're ever having with you." Jean ears are still ringing.

"Hey, don't be mad that you're all a bunch of weaklings." Ina teases with a snicker.

"I think someone's gotten a little too comfortable around here." Sasha has a devilish look in her eyes.

"Yeah. I think the munchkin needs to learn her place." Krista smirks, exchanging a look with all of her comrades.

"Dogpile!"

"Okay! Okay!" Ina giggles. "You guys win!"

"Serves you right. You tiny person."

Eren and the others release Ina.

"Alright, munchkin. We're all played out. You ready to go inside yet?"

"What! No way, the sun's still out. Why would we go inside?"

"Your face is like bright red, kiddo. You're not cold at all?"

"I told you babies that I don't get cold. I'm sweating like crazy. In fact-"

"If you take that coat off, we're sewing it to your goddamn clothes." Eren threatens.

"Fine." Ina rolls her eyes and stands.

"Hey… what's that?" Ina points a gloved finger to what looks like a white, sparkly field. She's never seen it before, it's as though the snow created a whole new place. It's so beautiful.

"That's the pond mini-me. It's frozen over." Eren explains.

"Cool!" Ina runs toward it. Goddamn she's fast.

"Guys. Guys!" Krista sounds alarmed. "She can't tell where the pond starts. Ina!"

"Ina Stop!"

By now she's run far enough that the wind is louder than their voices. They sure are doing a lot of yelling.

"Stop!" She heard it that time.

Ina slows to a stop and turns around, all her brothers and sisters are running toward her. They look very worried. She hears a cracking noise, but isn't really sure where it came from.

Jean shouts at her. "Ina! Don't move!"

"What's wrong?" They're starting to worry her.

"Stay where you are, Ina. Just stay there."

"What happened?"

They all stop about 15 feet away from her. Why won't they come closer? Why can't she move?

"What's wrong? Tell me what's happening!" Ina cries.

"Ina, listen to me. Look at big brother." Eren steps forward slowly while the others stay Put. "Keep your eyes on me."

"You guys are scaring me." Ina feels her face getting warm and her eyes welling up with tears. She's so confused.

Another cracking sound. Ina still can't tell where it's coming from. But it's much louder. And for some reason, she loses her balance and slips. When she hits the ground, it's not soft like a pillow. But hard like stone. It just makes more cracking noises.

"What is that?!" The noises are really starting to freak her out. Ina starts to crawl towards Eren, who stopped moving when the cracking noises started.

"Ina don't move!"

"Big brother, something's wrong. I want to go inside now."

"You're okay. I just need you to do exactly as big brother says, Alright?"

The little girl nods. Still unsure what could be wrong.

"I'm scared… what's happening?" Ina tastes the saltiness of her tears.

"Ina, look at me. You're going to be fine. I want you to start crawling towards me."

"Why can't I get up?"

"Because it might break the ice."

"Ice?! What ice?!"

"Ina, listen! You're going to be fine. Come to big brother. Come on."

"I don't want to fall in!" Ina sobs. "Eren… I don't want to fall."

"You won't fall. I'm right here, Ina. I'll catch you. Come here." He reaches out as far as he can without taking another step. One wrong move from him could disturb the very fragile ice beneath her.

Ina starts to crawl, very slowly, toward Eren. The cracking starts again. It's getting louder. It's right under her. Ina screams and stops again. The cracking noise doesn't go away.

"Big-" Ina shrieks as the ice beneath her completely crumbles and she sinks into the frigid pond. She can't swim. They know she can't swim. Eren lunges forward and dives in after her a second later.

He resurfaces with Ina in his arms a moment later. They can't tell if she's still conscious, but her eyes are squeezed shut and her face is already a frightening pale blue.

"Pull her out!" He yells through chattering teeth. The rest of the 104th step right up to the border between the snow and frozen pond and reach out to Eren and Ina.

Eren shatters all of the ice between him and his friends so he can wade to shore and push Ina forward.

"Hurry up! Grab her!" Krista and Sasha pull Ina out of the water while Jean rips his coat off to cover her right before they make a mad dash for base.

Connie helps Eren out of the water and they take off after the others.

Eren will be fine. He knows this. But Ina was blue. She was blue. After mere seconds of being in that water.

They rush Ina to the infirmary.

"Blankets! Get some blankets!"

"Get her out of this wet stuff!" They make quick work of her coat and clothes.

Sasha is having a meltdown. "Oh god you guys, she's fucking blue what the fuck do we do?!"

"Eren, come here! Warm her up. Take all this off." Krista starts clawing at erens soggy coat.

"I'm serious! Take it off! She needs direct body heat right now!"

Eren smacks her hands away and removes his coat. "Alright, alright!"

Connie is about to follow Sasha to meltdown-land but tries his best to focus on the task at hand. The current task, making sure Eren strips. "Everything man, come on we don't have time for bullshit."

"Are you guys sure?" Eren hesitates with his underwear.

"Now Eren before I fucking kill you!" Krista explodes. "If it's cold and wet it has to go!"

"Hold her! Hurry up! She needs your body heat!" Krista places her in eren's arms. She's cold as ice and Eren can barely feel her heart beating.

"Cover them up. Come on, get all the blankets. All of them. Eren hold her to your chest. That's the warmest part of your body." Krista wraps Ina's hair in a towel.

"Guys work on her extremities. We need to get her blood circulating. Be gentle okay."

They start massaging Ina's hands, arms, legs, and feet. Applying gentle pressure to get her circulation going.

"Why won't she wake up?" Sasha cries.

Krista tries to offer comfort. "Sasha relax. She's in shock from the cold. Eren got her out in less than 30 seconds."

"Shit, They're going to kill us! They're going to kill us." Sasha can't seem to stop crying.

Connie smacks Sasha on the back of the head. "Massage now Contemplate our murders later!"

"Check her pulse sites guys." Krista instructs.

Jean feels the pulse points on Ina's ankles. "Both ankles check out. Weak, but they're there."

"Her brachial and radial are fine." Sasha hiccups.

"Eren?"

"Apical is fine. Her heartbeats getting stronger, I can feel it."

"Hear that Sasha? She's fine. Ina's going to be fine. Just keep doing what you're doing." Connie tries to calm her down.

Sasha just nods. Still a crying mess.

They should have been faster. They shouldn't have let her get so far ahead. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!

Ina starts coughing up water, her body jerking and trembling in eren's arms. Eren leans her forward while Jean grabs a basin for her.

"Good, good girl. Get it all out." Krista pats Ina's back.

Ina's gasps are loud and strained. She looks around her, completely unsure where she is. She can't feel her body. She's so cold. Something's not right. Who are all these people? Why are they touching her?

"Ina? Ina, it's okay. You're okay. We've got you."

That voice is… familiar.

"Eren is just warming you up okay?"

Eren? She knows an Eren, doesn't she? Ina wants to say something. Although It's difficult to breathe, let alone speak.

Sasha finally gets her attention. "Shh, Shh, it's okay, babycakes. It's okay. Look at sissy. Look at me, Ina."

Why is sissy crying? What happened?

"You're okay. We're getting you warm. We're taking care of you."

Ina nods. She curls up, trying to do whatever she can to stay warm. Her body is freezing, but it's pressed up against something extremely warm.

"Goddammit Eren hold her tighter!" Sasha yells.

Ina feels someone's arms around her ribs. Encasing her in warmth.

"Frostbite check!" Krista announces. "Extremities. Go!"

"Fingers are good."

"Toes are getting color back."

"We're not out of the woods till she's nice and pink." Krista is really taking charge of the situation. Keeping everyone calm and on task.

The scouts work diligently for at least two hours. With Krista checking on her progress every 15 minutes.

"Alright, her colors coming back. We can just let Eren warm her now. Get more blankets! Sasha get a grip. You and Connie make some tea and something hot to eat. Jean get them some clothes. Eren, how are you?"

"I'm fine but she's still shivering."

"Ina, munchkin can you hear me?" Krista leans forward.

"I- i- I'm c-c-cold…"

"Big brothers going to warm you up, sweetie. Stay close to him." Krista switches out the wet towel on Ina's hair for a dry one.

Ina nods, curling up again now that they've released her arms and legs.

"You're okay, Ina." Eren rubs her back and shoulders "stay with big brother. I'll keep you warm."

Jean returns with clothes for Ina and Eren a few moments later. The minute Eren lets Ina go she whines and clings to him.

"She's still in shock guys. It's okay." Krista explains. "Ina, baby, we're just going to put some underwear on, okay?"

Ina shakes her head. She can't do it. Big brother is the only thing keeping her warm. It's too cold.

"It's just for a second Ina. Just one second." Eren coaxes.

"We'll make it work." Krista grabs the clean underwear from Jean and hands them to Eren.

"Ina, you don't have to move. It's okay. Just be fast, Eren."

It takes a little effort, but he manages somehow.

"Please tell me you brought some clothes for me." Eren begs Jean.

"Stop whining. Here." Jean throws Eren some boxers and grey sweatpants.

Thank god jean put being a jackass aside for one damn minute. Even though they're buried beneath a million blankets, Eren feels awkward as fuck being completely naked. It made sense why he had to strip bare. But damn, the military didn't take away all of his pride.

What's worse, imagine if someone came in here and saw this huge mess. It's been a long time since Eren actually cared what people think of him. But he'll be damned if people start calling him a pervert.

He's saving Ina's life. People better not get that shit twisted.

Holy fuck what if someone had the wrong idea and took that bullshit to Captain Levi? Eren doesn't even want to think about that.

"Give me two seconds okay, peanut? Hold on to Krista."

Krista unbuttons her shirt while Jean looks on in complete fascination.

"Grow up, Jean, they're breasts. All women have them."

Krista rolls her eyes as she pulls Ina to her. She knows her body is nowhere near as warm as eren's, but it should keep Ina at bay for a few seconds.

Eren scrambles into his boxers and sweatpants in record time. It feels good to be back in clothes.

"Alright, come here mini-me." Eren opens his arms for her and Ina scurries right back to him. Allowing Krista to button up Her shirt again.

"You better erase those sick fantasies before I kill you in your sleep." Krista threatens Jean.

"Oh seriously, Jean? Now of all times?"

Eren can't for the life of him understand how Jean found the time to divert his attention to Krista's chest when Ina was fucking blue not that long ago.

"I'm human!" Jean defends.

"Go be human outside. Make sure Sasha hasn't drowned herself in the tea water." Krista scoffs.

Jean leaves with his tail between his legs. Try as he might, he doesn't think he'll be able to get Krista's black sports bra out of his head any time soon.

"B-b-big Big br-brother?" Ina's teeth are still chattering. Krista starts layering them with blankets now that they're both dry.

"Yes, Peanut."

"Why- why are you s-sss- so warm?" Her shivering is actually intensifying instead of the other way around.

"I don't really know. I think it's because of my Titan powers." Eren hugs Ina closer, trying to will his body temperature to rise even more.

"I'm c-cold. Really… cold."

"Krista… what's going on?" Eren doesn't want to freak like Sasha did. "Why is she still cold?"

"I told you, Eren, she's in shock. It's okay. We checked her blood flow, her extremities look great, her color has returned. She's fine. Just cold, and a little scared."

Eren trusts krista. She's the only person who managed not to lose their head today. If she says Ina is fine, then she must be.

"You really took charge today." He compliments her.

Krista shrugs as she starts collecting the wet linens. "Somebody had to. You need to move fast when it comes to dealing with the cold. Each second counts."

"You didn't seem scared at all."

"What?!" Krista stops whats she's doing for a moment. "Are you kidding? Eren, my heart is pounding right now. I am dying inside. You saw her turn blue right? She was blue." Krista still sounds calm even as she describes her internal panic.

"In fact I'm probably going to have a good cry when this is all over. But when it's over. Not now, while Ina needs us."

"I'm sss-s-sorry." Ina shivers. "I- I d-didn't l-listen."

"Don't be sorry, Ina. It's okay. You're okay." Eren kisses her forehead.

"Munchkin, can I put some more clothes on you?"

"I- I d-don't want- want t-to let g-go."

"We'll try again in a little bit, okay?" Eren pulls the blankets tighter around the both of them.

"Soups on!"

Connie, Sasha, and Jean return with tea and a bowl of steaming soup. Sasha still looks like a mess. Her eyes wide and teary and her face pale as a ghost.

"W-what's the- the matter, ss-sissy?" Ina can see just as easy and everyone else.

"Don't worry about her, look we brought you some tea!"

Connie leans forward with the warm mug and holds it to Ina's lips. Eren feels her shivering calm down after a few sips of the hot tea.

Ina smiles. "Mmm… it's papa's favorite."

"You bet." Jean switches places with Connie and starts to feed Ina little spoonfuls of vegetable soup.

"This is tasty." Ina smiles.

"Glad you like it. Feel any better?" Jean feels Ina's cheek, and is glad to note that it's warm and pink.

"Much better. I'm still… still cold. But… it… it doesn't hurt anymore."

"Oh god, it hurt?!" Sasha sobs.

"Out!" Krista points at the infirmary door.

"Sissy I'm okay." Ina says quietly as Sasha runs out the door.

"She was just worried, babycakes. Hey, can we dress you now?"

Ina nods, but doesn't move.

"Big brother, can… can I stay with you?" She's grown so used to his warmth. Ina feels strange without it. And not the good kind of strange.

"Of course you can minime!"

Ina shivers violently as soon as Eren lets her go. So they work quickly to get her in some pants and a wool sweater. She latches onto Eren as soon as she is free. Pressing her cheek to the center of his chest and wrapping her little arms around his torso.

"Stay… Safe… safe."

The others aren't sure if Ina meant to say that aloud. When it's clear she's starting to nod off, they don't disturb her. Eren sits back on the bed, taking Ina with him. He's able to free one hand so he can finally eat something and settle his growling stomach. Even in her sleep, Ina notices the absence, and eventually pulls his arms back so they're protecting her once again.

They sit like this for some time. Long after the early sunset. After the final dinner bell. After lights out. Soon enough, Eren finds himself nodding off. He scoots down on the bed to rest his head on the pillow and pulls another blanket over both of them. A still sleeping Ina seeks out his body heat immediately. She lays her back flush with his chest and curls into a little shivering ball, then pulls his arm until it's around her waist, her head resting easily on his other arm.

Eren doesn't mind being Ina's human body pillow for the night. He'd do anything for this little squirt. A long as she's happy, So is he.

He drifts off to sleep soon after. Thankful that his former classmates managed to 'forget' to lock him in the dungeon for the night.

* * *

This fic is only 4 chapters long. It gets intense in the middle but like my one-shots it's a little more lighthearted. I'm physically incapable of writing anything without angst, lol, but I make up for it with cuteness, adorable bonding, and fluff. This chapter is mostly fluff. You're all welcome hehehehe


	2. Chapter 2

Just a fair warning this chapter starts off light but gets super fucking heavy. Trigger warning in place for graphic descriptions of past child abuse. No actual abuse happens, but it's talked about.

Y'all have been warned.

* * *

"I wish I could get a picture of this!" Hange whispers as she watches the snuggling pair that is Eren and Ina.

"Why the fuck are they in here?" Levi crosses his arms, but maintains a whisper so as not to wake his baby. "And why the hell is he shirtless?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Who knows? Ina does like to cling to people when she's feeling iffy." Hange figures.

"If these little shits bothered her I swear-"

"Cool it." Hange doesn't let Levi finish. "She'd be under the bed if something notable happened. Relax."

"Why the hell is he still in bed? It's 10:30 in the morning, doesn't he have drills to run?" Levi will keep up the whisper but is this close to kicking Eren in the face.

"Hmm, curious. I didn't see the other 104th folks on our way in, either."

"I bet they had her up late last night. Stupid little shits. She has a fucking bedtime."

"Would you Woosah?"

Hange rolls her eyes and walks to the other side of the bed where Eren is laying. She pokes Eren in the shoulder.

"Wake up…" Hange whispers. "Wakey, wakey…"

Eren stirs, but doesn't wake.

"Move." Levi doesn't know why she's trying to be all gentle and shit.

He smacks Eren on the ear with the palm of his hand, jolting the young Titan shifter to a sitting position. Albeit with his eyes still closed.

Ina jolts as well, then whimpers and shivers. She blindly reaches her hand out, presumably searching for Eren, who's maybe only 35% awake- his eyes still closed. The sleepy teen takes Ina into his arms and holds her to his chest. His arms wrapped tight around her little body. He lies back down with her.

Hange scratches her head. "Uh…. alright, so I'm with you on this one, that was weird."

"Breakfast time! Breakfast time!" Sasha enters the infirmary with a tray of food.

"Feed your body! Feed your- _oh shit_!" She notices Levi and Hange standing at Eren and Ina's bed. The breakfast tray crashes to the ground and Sasha bolts out the door. They can hear her crying and shouting hysterical nonsense.

The noise does finally wake Eren fully. He groans and blinks his green eyes open.

There are two people standing by the bed, but his vision is still a little blurry. Eren rubs his eyes with his free hand and tries to focus and see which of his friends woke him.

It's Captain Levi and the squad leader.

"Oh shit!" Eren jumps up from the bed within a second and stands at attention with a salute that could have taken someone's eye out.

"Uh… welcome back?"

Ina whimpers again. She's unable to find Eren. It's cold without big brother. So cold.

"Big brother?" Ina croaks. She opens her eyes and sits up. "Where'd you- Papa?"

"Papa!" Ina stands on the bed and launches herself into Levi's arms. Levi has to take a single step backwards to brace himself, but catches Ina with no trouble. It feels so good to hold her again.

"You're back!" Ina squeaks.

"Ahem! What am I? Chopped liver?!" Hange crosses her arms and feigns offense.

"She likes me more, Hange, deal with it." Levi teases.

"Papa don't say that! I love you both. Hi mama!" Ina reaches for Hange who gladly takes the little girl into her arms.

"It's good to see you, puddin pop."

At some point during the reunion, Eren made a beeline for the door and kept running. He was glad they were too focused on each other to notice him.

Levi doesn't realize until it's too late that the brat is long gone. What the flying fuck is going on with these idiots?

Krista enters the infirmary a moment later.

"Anybody know why- _oh shit_!"

"That does it. Come here, brat!" Levi calls out to Krista before she can manage to escape.

The blonde scout stops in the doorway, turning around slowly.

"Uhh… hi! Welcome back. We weren't expecting you both so Uh, soon." She smiles.

"What is going on with you guys?" Hange is perplexed. 3 'oh shits' in a row? Somethings up.

"Nothing! Nothing at all."

"So you want to play that game. Riddle me this, why is Ina sleeping in the infirmary?" Levi crosses his arms.

Of course they're back ten seconds and something is already awry.

Krista laughs. "Well there's a perfectly logical explanation for that of course."

"I wanted to!"

Ina pipes up and jumps to the ground. She rubs her arms as though cold, and everyone can see the shudder that stops her in her tracks for a moment. Krista rushes to grab a blanket and places it around Ina's shoulders.

"What's all this? Ina are you sick? You guys got her sick?" Hange kneels to feel Ina's temperature.

"What? No! Of course not! When Armin and Mikasa caught the flu we quarantined them. Ina hasn't seen them in days! I check her temperature twice a day." At least krista didn't have to lie about that.

"This still begs the question, why were you in the infirmary?" Hange still wants to give them the benefit of the doubt. The opportunity to come forward and confess whatever they messed up. But they don't seem to be taking that bait.

"It was- because I had another nightmare." Ina pouts and pulls the blanket tighter around herself.

"Big brother kept me safe."

Levi looks Krista dead in her eye. "Is that what happened?"

"You heard her." Krista can't help the smugness in her tone. It's almost a reflex when dealing with the Captain. She should know better than to celebrate before knowing they were in the clear.

"So, Papa! How was the honeydew?" Ina draws levis attention away from Krista.

The newlyweds burst out laughing. Both of them. Ina May have heard Levi laugh before but Krista has _not. _She is scared as shit right about now. She uses the moment wisely and backs out of the room. Then becomes the third scout to flee the infirmary.

"_What_? What did I say?!" Ina goes red as an apple.

Hange just pulls Ina into another hug. "I missed your cuteness so much!"

"What did I say?!"

"Ina, it's _honeymoon_." Levi corrects her.

"Honey... Isn't that what I said?"

Hange pinches Ina's cheeks. "No you little cupcake. That's a fruit. It's not sweeter than you! I could just squish you right now."

"Ugh, just tell me how the damn trip was?" Ina groans.

"Stop all that goddamn cursing!" Levi can't act like he's taking this moment seriously. Because he's not.

"You know what, you guys should take another month. Bye bye!" Ina waves and walks away.

"Oh no you don't!" Hange and Levi don't let Ina get far.

* * *

"Ina covered for us. Nobody mention it. Just leave it in the past." Krista meets up with her fellow 104th class comrades. "Sasha I swear to god if you melt down and rat us out I'll feed you to the next Titan we see!"

Sasha goes on the defensive. "I'm fine! I'll be fine! I think I'm done freaking out. Honestly."

"You better be! You're going to have to explain that goddamn mess you left in the infirmary!" Krista points to the door.

"Oh shit!" The wide eyed brunette facepalms.

"Somebody come with me." She begs.

Jean starts to berate Sasha. "I don't know what the fuck you think this is! Go on, dammit! It's your mess, clean it up!"

The others readily agree with him.

"Fuck my life…" Sasha just whines and starts the lonely, terrifying journey back to the infirmary with cleaning supplies.

* * *

Sasha enters the infirmary to find Levi and Hange smiling at Ina as she twirls around in what must be a new dress. It's navy blue, patterned with sunflowers and it's so. Fucking. Adorable.

"Aw, peanut look at you!" Sasha smiles.

"Look what they got me!" Ina beams. "Sunflowers!" She sounds so excited.

"Brat, I hope you're here to clean up this goddamn mess." Levi reminds Sasha why she ventured back here in the first place.

"Oh, Uh, Yes Sir. That's exactly why I'm here." Sasha sets the cleaning supplies down and dons a pair of rubber gloves before kneeling next to her huge mess.

"I'll help you, sissy."

Sasha doesn't let Ina get within ten feet of the mess. "No, no, peanut I don't want you ruining your dress. I got this."

"Here Ina." Hange hands Ina a gift bag. "Try this one on next."

Ina takes the bag and smiles before running off to the bathroom. Levi and Hange plan to use this time effectively.

"So, Sasha…" Hange starts.

The brunette drops her head. "Yes, squad leader?" She just focuses on cleaning up the mess.

"Why exactly is the 104th avoiding us?"

"What? Avoiding you? No we're not."

Levi scoffs. "Three of you saw us and took off running. And _you _ran away screaming bloody fucking murder."

Her stomach bubbles and churns. "Oh, ya know. It's just… ya know." Sasha hates secrets. They tear her stomach to shreds.

"No, we don't know. You better fucking tell us what you did." Levi threatens.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sasha gathers the pieces of a broken bowl with shaking hands.

Hange is hella curious. "You're a terrible liar, Sasha."

Ina steps out of the bathroom in her bright red dress. "What do you guys think?"

Hange cheers and runs to Ina. "Ah! It's perfect!"

"This one's really comfy." Ina loves how soft and stretchy the material is. "I like the belt too." Ina feels the black band around her waist. It's not so tight she can't breathe. The little bit of black makes the dress feel complete.

"We're going to have to kill so many boys, Levi." Hange says, while Levi nods along. Looking at Ina with a grin.

"What?!" Ina stops short.

Hange plays with the end of Ina's braid. "Gorgeous as you are? Hell yeah, you're going to have boys lining up to meet you one day, pumpkin."

"Why would boys line up? What for?" Ina still doesn't follow.

"Because you're so pretty!"

Ina laughs. "Ha! Yeah right!"

"Exsqueeze me?" Sasha throws her towel down at Ina's reaction. "What's so funny about you being pretty?"

"Just that! I'm not _pretty_. I'm just a potato!" Ina could fall on the floor she's laughing so hard. But she won't because this dress is too nice to ruin.

"Now wait a- wait just a goddamn minute! I'll be right back." Sasha pulls her gloves off and storms out of the infirmary.

Ina is _still_ laughing.

"What's with her?" She says after her laughing fit subsides.

Hange folds her arms. She's taken a little aback by Ina's reaction. It doesn't seem to fit. Doesn't sound right in her own ears.

"Ina, what's this about you not being pretty?"

Ina shrugs. "I'm just not. But that isn't a bad thing."

"What are you talking about?! You're fucking beautiful!"

"Mama, relax!"

"I will not! No daughter of mine is going to be walking around thinking she's a potato."

Levi just observes. Maybe this is something that needs a mother's intuition. He's had this talk with Ina before and clearly it didn't help. So he'll let Hange do most of the talking.

"There's nothing wrong with being plain, mama." Ina plays with the stretchy fabric of her dress. She doesn't understand why they're getting so worked up over this. What's the big deal?

"No, there isn't, but hell if you're plain. Ina you're a solid ten out of ten! What are you speaking?"

Ina appears to space out for a moment. "Ten out of… what is that?"

"It means you're gorgeous as fuck!"

"Mama, I can feel your blood pressure going up from here."

Hange groans and massages her temples. "You are so infuriating…" She didn't realize it was possible to be patronized by a nine year old.

Ina wishes that Mama wouldn't get so worked up. At least not about something as silly as how she looks. If Ina cared about her appearance, she'd say as much.

"I mean, I don't think I'm ugly." Ina can do nothing but shrug. "But I don't think I'm pretty either. Its not like I feel bad about it."

"That's bullshit." Levi comments.

"Ina, ever heard the phrase, beauty is in the eyes of the beholder?"

"No…"

"It basically means shut up! We're not blowing smoke up your ass to make you feel better. We genuinely find you beautiful. Why don't you believe us?"

Connie storms into the room, the rest of the 104th file in behind him and shut the door. "What's this craziness about Ina calling herself a potato?!"

Even Armin and Mikasa have broken their quarantine, thankfully they thought to wear masks.

"Why is this such a big deal you guys?" Ina leans on the wall behind her.

This was funny at first. Now it's just uncomfortable. It's a lot of attention. They're forcing her to keep talking when she has no desire to continue with this topic.

"I beg your damn pardon?!" Eren exclaims.

"Ina." Krista steps forward. "Why do you think so little of yourself?"

"I don't! I think I'm awesome, but I'm _not _pretty! It doesn't bother me."

"It bothers us!" Sasha yells.

Ina starts to yell at all the people ganging up on her. "Why?! Why can't you guys just leave it alone?!"

"Because, you stubborn brat, that's a lie." Levi doesn't raise his voice like the others do. But his words reach her. All of their words reach her.

"I'm done talking about this."

Ina tries to plan an escape in her head. Brothers and sisters are blocking the door. The infirmary bathroom doesn't lock, plus there's no way out from there. They're on the second floor, so the window is out. Unless she could make the jump to the tree. She'd have to get to the window. Ina thinks she can make it, but Papa is here. He's the only person who can outrun her. She's stuck.

"I'm done. Just leave it alone, please." She can't look any of them in the eye. Can't fight her heart pounding damn near out of her chest.

"Ina," Armin gets her attention. "What's going on? Why are you acting like this?" His words are slightly muffled behind his mask.

"I'm not _acting _any kind of way. You guys won't shut up!"

"How could we be quiet when someone we love feels this way?!" Eren retorts.

Ina keeps her head down. Dammit, her face is getting warm and she feels an uncomfortable pressure behind her eyes. Stop it! Stop it!

"I'm done."

"Come on, peanut." Now it's Connie's turn. "We're not saying all this to make ourselves feel better. Why do you think I call you pretty? For fun?"

No answer. Go away! Stop it!

"Who told you this? Where did that come from?" Mikasa asks.

"Leave me alone." She's _really _done talking about this.

"We can't do that, honeybun." Hange walks over to Ina and sits next to her.

"I'm done." Ina repeats. "Leave me alone."

"Ina, why does being pretty upset you?" Jean figures it out. "What's wrong with being beautiful?"

"Stop it!" Ina shouts. They've struck a nerve.

"Answer his question." Hange orders.

"No!"

"Ina-"

"No! No!"

"What were their numbers?!" Armin blurts out. Nobody has a clue what the hell he's talking about. But they notice Ina's reaction.

"You know what I mean. Now tell me. What were their numbers?"

Ina looks up at big brother with burning resentment. She hates that he's so smart. That he's the only person who knows how she identifies MPs.

"One… One used to say… 'You're lucky you have a pretty face, otherwise I wouldn't bother…" Ina slides to the floor, keeping her head down.

"14 would always tell me… what a beautiful body I had, right before he crushed me with his."

Hange covers her mouth. "Ina you don't have-"

"_You asked_. Now let me finish!" Ina explodes and continues.

"7… well, 7 used to torture me… the others said she was jealous. Because even as a kid, I still had all eyes on my pretty face."

"19… said out of all the women in his life, I was the most… I think the word he used was 'exquisite'. And then he shoved a broom handle in my bottom."

Levi can't breathe. "Ina please-"

"Shut up and listen!" Ina has never sounded so angry.

"45… whispered in my ear that I was perfect. Absolute perfection…."

Ina goes on and on. Recalling all the twisted compliments she received time and time again.

"I'm not pretty. I'm not. I don't want to be. Ever. It's because I was pretty, 18 put himself inside my mouth. Because I was beautiful, 32 used to stick his fingers in me. Because I was perfect, 45 raped me. He… forced himself inside me… and every time I screamed and cried, he said it was amazing. Stunning. Mind blowing."

Thinking about the poison that monster whispered in her ear makes Ina's heart shrivel up a raisin. Makes her feel things that she buried a long time ago. They should have just let it go. Leave it to a bunch of idiot soldiers to always need to get to the bottom of things. They should have let this die.

"I'm… I don't want to be pretty. I don't want to be hurt again. No more fingers, or broken things, or body parts inside of me. No more hands touching me. I can't. I just can't. And you know what?" She looks every Scout in the eye. Except for papa, who's looking away from her. His hands over his ears.

"None of this was any of your _fucking _business!"

Ina jumps to her feet and makes her way to the door. Brothers and sisters let her pass without any fuss.

The room is silent for a long time.

* * *

"Levi, look at me." Hange sits next to him and places a gentle hand on his wrist. Trying to urge him to move his hands from his ears.

"Is it over?" He sobs. "Is she done?"

"It's over. She left. Levi I promise you, it's over."

His hands are trembling beyond belief when he moves them from his ears.

"My baby… my baby!" Levi leans forward, trying but failing to catch his breath.

Eren starts to push his friends toward the door "Guys, let's give them-"

"Don't you fucking move." Hange orders. The scouts stay put.

Levi continues his erratic sobbing. He should have known better. He should have stood up for her. He shouldn't have let them back her into a corner like this.

"What did we just do?!"

* * *

This is what I meant about this chapter being a little heavy, especially considering how lighthearted and low stakes the last one was. I don't like hurting my baby Ina, or Levi for that matter, but this is just how the story developed as I wrote it. Ina is more than an abuse victim but that abuse is still very much a part of her. This upsetting encounter is proof that even the people that love Ina aren't always the most aware of her triggers and subjects that are off limits for her.

Two more chapters after this! See y'all tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. sorry for yanking on your heartstrings so much with that last chapter. it was a doozy. This one is kinda heavy too. But in a different way. I gotta put another trigger warning in here for depictions of self harm. If you don't want to read that part, scroll to the first line break in the chapter.

* * *

Ina doesn't know where she's going until she gets there.

She grabs her step stool from the corner of the mess hall and carries it to the kitchen, where she works on brewing herself a pot of tea. That should help. Ina doesn't think she's ever been this upset before. She didn't think it'd be possible to get this angry with her whole family.

Why couldn't they just leave it alone?

She tolerated them making comments about her appearance without so much as a single complaint. Even managed to ignore her past for one night, allowing herself to feel pretty on her birthday. But those terrible feelings came back with full force the next day.

Being pretty has caused her so much pain.

She's just fine being plain. Ordinary. Unnoticeable.

Ina gives up on the tea. Her hands are shaking too much to concentrate. She puts her step stool back in its place and leaves.

Maybe a walk will clear her mind. No, Ina doesn't want to deal with the cold right now.

Ina makes her way to her room. It's not likely that anyone will bother her.

Once in her room Ina locks the door. Papa has the only other key, but he promised he'd never use it unless there was a serious emergency. All that happened was Ina losing her temper at everyone she loves. No emergency there. She hopes they'll give her some space.

Papa.

ina knows she cut him really deep today. He should never forgive her for hurting him like that.

She'll apologize eventually. They're not the problem. She is. Ina wants them to understand that.

Ina stops at the mirror for a moment. She's still wearing the red dress Papa and mama bought for her. It's so nice. Ina really likes the way it flows whenever she moves. Plus it's comfortable. She can see herself playing in this dress for hours.

Ina unclips the belt and lets it fall to the ground. The dress soon follows. She threads her fingers through her hair to undo the braid. Hmm, her hair is a little longer.

Ina stares at her reflection.

Her chest isn't as flat as it was before. Looks like her hips are getting a little wider. Her thighs look somewhat bigger too. She's growing.

Ina runs her fingers down her right thigh, feeling each ridge in her skin one by one.

She's so glad that brothers and sisters were too busy trying to resuscitate her to notice. Her body is covered in old scars anyway. What's a few more? Why would they notice?

She finally tears her eyes away from the mirror and heads into the bathroom.

It's almost like routine, even though she's only done this three times.

She goes straight to the bathtub and turns the knobs to start the shower. Instead of stepping into the tub, Ina reaches behind the toilet for what she knows is back there. A small, but very sharp pocket knife.

The water is scalding, but Ina can't say that she minds. She's not here to bathe, not yet at least. She just needs the background noise, and something to quickly wash away the evidence.

Ina sits directly beneath the shower stream, letting the hot water run down her face for a moment. She can't tell the difference between her tears and the hot water, but is thankful for that.

It stings a lot when she drags the blade across her flesh. The water makes it sting even more, and washes away the blood before it has a chance to gather.

She's sure to space them out. They stick out less if they're not in a pattern.

It doesn't feel good. In fact, it really hurts. But Ina uses that pain as a distraction. Uses it to take her mind off the pain in her heart. To divert her thinking to something other than what just happened today.

"Never be pretty. Never be pretty." Ina whispers to herself as she drags the blade across her skin again. And again.

"Never."

Soon enough her whole body relaxes. She feels the numbness set in. Her hands finally stop shaking. Her heart stops racing.

This glorious numbness is worth the momentary pain.

Ina doesn't spend much longer in the shower. She sets the blade aside and reaches forward to adjust the temperature of the water. She needs it to be cooler so it doesn't sting too much while she bathes.

When she's finished she turns the shower off and grabs her towel. She's so glad they're not white or some other bright color. With a dark navy colored towel, her blood won't show up on it. She blots herself dry before stepping onto the bath mat. The cuts still sting like crazy, but Ina cannot be more thankful for the distraction.

* * *

Hange has finally managed to calm Levi down. She still feels his heart racing from where she holds his wrist.

"We should go talk to her." Jean suggests.

"No." Armin holds his hand up. His eyes glazed over. "She needs her space. We've crowded her enough."

"We can't… we can't leave this alone." Sasha mumbles.

"We're all a bunch of fucking idiots." Erens voice cracks.

"We keep trying to act like she's just a normal kid and she isn't. We crossed a boundary because we tried to forget that her past happened. She's been with us over a year, but there are still 8 years of horrible shit behind her we totally ignored."

"How were we supposed to know?!" Krista sobs. "We couldn't have known!"

Hange finally speaks up, her hand still rubbing circles on Levi's back. "We couldn't have known, but when Ina said she was done with the subject, we should have let it go." She knows she's the only thing keeping Levi in one piece right now.

"I know the doctors and therapists all say that we should encourage her to speak her mind and not bottle things up, but there's a fine line between healthy expression and forcing someone to discuss their pain."

Connie falls to his knees. He can't, This is just too much.

"I called her pretty… that was my nickname for her. I didn't know!" He wails.

"No! Stop it!" Sasha kneels next to him. "We all called her pretty, and cute, and beautiful, we all did it! There's no way we would have known how much it hurt her."

Armin stutters. "But… But she has to know that- that being pretty isn't always going to get her hurt."

"We're not there yet, Armin goddammit!" Krista explodes.

"_We _triggered _her_. It doesn't matter what we think. We were _wrong_. One day, we'll try to help her define beauty properly, but not today." She pauses and looks away while tears flood her eyes.

"Not today! Because right now she associates being pretty with sexual abuse. We have no control over how she feels about that. We just need to accept it, and fucking apologize for hurting her."

Even with the mask covering most of his face, the hurt in Armin's eyes is unmistakable. Everyone is on edge. Everyone is overwhelmed, and worried.

They really fucked up this time.

* * *

Ina doesn't know why, but she thought someone would be knocking on her door already. They always rush to apologize or comfort her when somethings wrong. But not this time.

Ina was hurt, but she knows that she probably hurt them back when she said all those things. It's still strange that they get so upset whenever something bad happens to her. They cry and hug her and say sorry over and over. They hold her and do whatever it takes to make her feel better.

So when they found out how much being pretty hurt her inside, they probably felt terrible about it.

God she is so bad at this. Ina doesn't know how be a part of a family. Her life has changed so much, but try as she might, her past still haunts her every single day. Maybe she's just too broken to be normal. Maybe what happened to her makes it impossible to feel happy, and loved, and safe.

Maybe everyone here is better off without her.

Ina survived her entire life on the street. There's no reason she couldn't go back to that.

But could she really just walk away? Could she do that to Papa? Could she leave brothers and sisters behind? Mama? Uncle Erwin?

She knows they love her. Ina almost wishes she didn't love them back. It would make what she has to do so much easier.

Ina doesn't think she can hurt papa. She saw how he fell apart when she'd been kidnapped. She remembers the panic attacks he used to have at night because he was so worried. So afraid that he'd lose her.

She can't do it.

Ina feels like she'd be able to leave brothers and sisters, and even mama if she had to. But she can't break Papa's heart. She loves him too much to hurt him that way. And she knows that leaving would destroy him.

Ina slides out of bed and walks to her door. She's finally calmed down enough to suck it up and face them again.

She opens her door to find papa on the other side, preparing to knock. There are tears in his eyes, and streaming down his face. He's never looked more sad and depressed than in this moment.

She did that to him. She made her Papa cry.

"Papa…"

Levi drops to his knees in front of her.

"Is... it alright… if I hug you?" He asks.

Papa always asks permission to touch her. Especially when he knows she's upset. He told Ina that it's a sign of respect. Sometimes Ina forgets that she deserves respect at all. Papa always reminds her.

Ina nods. "Of course, Papa."

At first he just takes her hand, and runs small circles over it with his thumb.

"I'm s-" Ina doesn't have a chance to get her apology out in full. He pulls her into his arms and sobs on her shoulder.

"Please… please don't leave me." He begs.

Ina holds on to him, pulling him even closer than he already is.

He knew.

Papa knew that if Ina was upset enough, she'd leave. He realized it was a possibility that he might never see her again. Now he's here begging for her to stay.

She won't break her Papa's heart. Not now. Not ever.

"I can't live without you." Levi cries. "Please, don't go."

She's never heard him cry like this before. He sounds terrified.

"Me and you," Ina whispers. "Are forever. Forever, Papa."

She pulls away and places her little hands on his cheeks.

"Forever." She repeats.

"Ina," Levi takes her hand again. "We're so sorry. We crossed a line, today. Everybody knows it. You were right. What happened to you was none of our business, and we never should have acted like it was. You don't owe us anything, least of all an explanation."

Ina sighs. "I shouldn't have yelled at you guys.… I know what I said really hurt you." She admits.

"No, this isn't about us." Levi shakes his head. "None of this is about us. Everything we do, everything we _should_ do is what's best for you. That means that sometimes we need to shut the fuck up and give you your space. You're more than entitled to it."

She can't stand seeing tears still falling from his eyes. Ina has never felt worse.

"I love you guys. And… I love how much you love me."

"We do love you. So much." Levi kisses her palm. "But Ina, we love you because you're kind, and smart, and adventurous. You're so stubborn I could throttle you. And you're so… fiercely determined. I've never seen you give up on anything. I love… the way you cover up your cheeks when you're embarrassed. The way that you stick your tongue out when you write. All those little things make you Ina. That's just a tiny fraction of why I love you."

He runs his free hand through her slightly damp hair.

"Ina, we do think you're beautiful. I hope that, one day, you can see yourself how we see you. But not right now. We shouldn't be trying to force you to feel something that you don't want. We shouldn't be trying to force you into anything. We're sorry, Ina. We're so sorry."

Levi pulls her into another hug.

"We're sorry." He repeats it over and over again.

"Please forgive us, Ina. I love you, I can't- I can't live without you. I don't want to lose you."

"You're not gonna lose me." Ina comforts him.

"Papa… It doesn't matter how mad I get at you or how annoyed we are with each other. You're my family. And we're not family because we're happy all the time. But because even when we're mad and not talking, we can still have dinner and tea together every night. We can still say that we love each other before bed time. So… you don't have to worry about losing me. I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

"Okay." Levi smiles at her.

Ina dries the last of his tears with her thumb. "Papa?"

"Yes, my love."

"How'd you know… that I thought about leaving?" She's insanely curious.

"Because it's what I would have done." He doesn't hesitate with his answer for a second. Clearly, he knew she would ask.

"You act a lot like I did when I was your age. If a bunch of assholes sat there and forced me to talk about my worst memories, I would have been out the door before anyone could blink."

"You guys aren't assholes."

"We are, Ina. Especially after today. What we did was completely unforgivable. You deserve so much better."

That just doesn't sound fair to Ina. She's never known pain or fear while she's been here. They're so good to her. How could she ever fault them for anything when they're the reason she's alive and happy?

"It- it's not like you guys wanted to hurt me. I know the difference between good and bad people." Ina reasons.

Levi nods in agreement. "It's true, we don't ever want to hurt you. That's still what we ended up doing, and there's no taking it back. We- I should have known better. As soon as you said you were done, that should have been the end of it."

"I guess… sometimes we have to learn people's boundaries the hard way."

Ina speaks from experience. For one, She had no idea Eren didn't like talking about his mom. Apparently she'd been killed right in front of him. But Ina didn't know, and kept pressing Eren for more. Armin pulled her aside to tell her why Eren was getting upset and avoiding the subject. Ina apologized for days afterward. She didn't realize how much she hurt him. Eren said he wasn't mad at her, but Ina still feels guilty about it even today. And more than a little afraid to bring things up in conversation out of fear that it might hurt someone. That's the last thing she wants.

Ina reflects. "We all have to learn what everyone is and isn't okay with."

"I suppose so. Still. I always say that I'm on your side but I wasn't today. I should have been the one to stick up for you."

"You always stick up for me, Papa."

"I should have done better. You deserve so much better."

"It's okay. Honestly. You're already the best. No one's ever treated me as good as you. Even now with brothers and sisters and mama… I just. I feel different when I'm with you. Safe… and important. You… you make me feel seen."

Ina has no idea how to put her feelings for him into words. She sure did try her best though.

"I'm glad my smothering doesn't bother you. Because, I don't think I know how to stop."

Papa sighs sadly. Ina knows what he's going to say next. She let's him get it out. He's scared. And she can tell that he's not used to being scared this way.

"I… I know… I know it's a lot, maybe even too much to ask of you. But-" he will grovel if he has to. Levi can't lose Ina. Can't live in a world where she's not there. "Please… stay."

"Papa, I promise I'll never hurt you that way. You were right, it crossed my mind. But only for a second. I backed out because… I just… I can't do that to you. I tried and I… I just couldn't go through with it."

"I'm sorry, Ina. I know how selfish I'm being. Trust me I know. But- I mean it. You're my whole world. I just don't know don't know what I'd do without you… I don't think I could."

"Well you'll never have to. I'm just as selfish. I love you too much, Papa. You're _my _whole world."

"We're so sorry." Levi pulls her into one more hug.

"I'm sorry, too."

"Don't-"

"I'm sorry I thought about leaving you. I'm… it'll probably happen again. I'll be mad and probably think about it. But I'll _never_ go through with it. I promise. Because now… now that I've known you… and what a family is like. What it's like to be loved. I don't think I can live without you, either. I'll never leave you. Never." She cries on his shoulder. "Never in a million years. I love you, Papa. More than anything."

Papa breathes a shaky sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Ina."

* * *

So reading through this made me realize this is one giant sob fest. I'm sorry for the roller coaster of feels y'all something is wrong with me. I will say that when I wrote this chapter I made my own damn self cry. That's how I knew it was too sad for it's own good. Thankfully, the next and final chapter is much more lighthearted and wholesome. More family fluff for your reading pleasure! Thank you all!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys! I meant to publish this yesterday and completely forgot. This is the final chapter of my short but sweet ficlet!

Enjoy!

* * *

"If he comes back with her, nothing lengthy. Just that you're sorry and you love her. Alright?"

Hange and the other have moved to the lounge, and are waiting for Levi. To let them know if she's alright or still upset.

"Yes, squad leader."

"I hate waiting. Somebody start a conversation." Hange is the definition of impatient.

Krista tries to relieve some of the tension. "Uh… well how was the honeymoon?"

Hange reclines back in her chair. "Let me tell you, no responsibilities for a whole month is the absolute best."

"Why you tease?" Sasha pouts. "Meanwhile we've been here breaking our backs!"

"Oh don't gimme all that." Hange waves Sasha off. "With us gone you guys probably didn't have to commit to half of your responsibilities."

"Do you feel different? Ya know, now that you're married and all?" Armin decides to refocus the conversation.

"Not at first. But yeah, I do feel kinda different. It's a good kind of different." She laughs. "I never imagined myself one to ever get married. Especially not after joining the scouts. I guess this was a bit of a happy accident."

Krista looks on in confusion. "Accident?"

"Well yeah…" Hange shrugs. "I got no other way to describe it."

"I'm happy for you guys." Krista smiles.

"Thanks, blondie. Also we really appreciate you guys looking after Ina while we were away. Levi had such peace of mind."

Eren nods. "Anything for that little squirt. Besides, you guys of all people deserved the vacation."

"What's Captain Levi even like when he's on vacation?" Connie simply couldn't picture it.

Hange laughs again. "Exactly how he is here. When I tell you he woke up at the same time _every _single day I mean it."

"I don't think Ackermans' know how to relax." Eren nudges Mikasa, who wants to argue, but decides against it. She would only prove Eren's point.

Hange shakes her head. "They don't. I got him to have wine _once_ and he fucking hated it. That was the beginning and end of his attempt to relax."

Jean snorts. "Can that man even get drunk?"

"_No_. I learned that the hard way. I suppose, he's great to have around during a hangover." Hange shrugs.

"Told you Eren." Mikasa sneers at the green eyed scout. "Stop trying to test that theory before I throttle you."

"Hey, if we're being honest I was curious too." Armin admits.

"Well I tested it out _years _when Levi and I were still enlisted. He got _really _close to being buzzed, but had gone through like 3 and a half bottles of vodka to get there."

"_Damn!_" Half the scouts exclaim.

"Yeah… I kinda gave him alcohol poisoning and had to pump his stomach. Eren, take it from me, it's pointless. Don't do it. She'll never forgive you."

"No. I. Won't." Mikasa shakes her head with every word.

Levi enters the lounge, followed closely by Ina.

"Peanut!"

They all rush to greet her.

Ina hugs them all one by one. Each of them whisper a single short phrase as they wrap their arms around her.

"We're so sorry. We love you."

"I love you, too."

Ina doesn't mind repeating it over and over. Because she can never say she loves them too many times. There just aren't enough words to express how much they all mean to her.

They sit up for hours talking and playing around with her. Everyone notices Levi and Hange sharing a seat. They've never seen him remain so willingly close to another person aside from Ina. Never seen him show affection to someone other than Ina.

Wow, they really are a couple now. No one is surprised. As Krista often told her comrades, Levi and Hange becoming a couple was a matter of when, not if.

At one point during all of the fun and laughter, Ina shivers innocently. The 104th crowd around her. Shuffling her into eren's arms before Levi and Hange can blink. The Titan shifter thinks nothing of it, and wraps his arms around her in an effort to warm her up.

"You've got _3 seconds _to tell us what the fuck happened?" Levi glares at them.

"It's nothing! I just get chilly." Ina defends.

Sasha puts a blanket over Ina's shoulders. "Here, peanut."

"I'm with Levi on this one." Hange crosses her arms. "You've all been acting awfully strange since we got back."

"Have not!" Ina argues.

"And why is Ina covering up for you? What did You brats do?!"

"I am not! Papa, just let it go. It's nothing! Honest."

"She fell in the pond!" Sasha covers her mouth right after blurting out the confession. The entire 104th body slams her to the ground.

"Sissy!"

"What?!" Hange exclaims. She grabs Levi's arm when he tries to grab the closest subordinate to him and smack them. "You guys best be joking or I'll have to let Levi fuck you up."

"I'll be doing that regardless." Levi growls. He could break out of Hange's hold if he wanted to, but chooses not to. It would only serve to upset Ina and he'd rather not do that. "Start talking!"

"I'm sorry guys. Secrets give me diarrhea." Sasha cries.

Krista covers the brunette's mouth. "Sasha _shut _the fuck up!"

"Well it's out now, so one of you better start explaining." Levi glares at the incompetent morons before him.

Ina stands and takes the blanket with her. "Papa, it was my fault."

"They're supposed to be watching you-"

"At all times, yes papa I know. Well, they took me out to play in the snow and I ran ahead of them… I didn't realize I'd run onto the ice until they stopped me. They said big brother pulled me out."

Eren corroborates Ina's story. "She wasn't even under for a full minute, we swear."

Krista gives up on trying to smother Sasha. "Sir, we spent 2 straight hours rewarming her. We used Eren's body heat to keep her warm and I guess she got used to it."

"I'm fine." Ina reassures her parents. "Seriously they took good care of me. They made me tea and soup, and big brother kept me warm all night."

"So that's why you were both in the infirmary?"

"Yes, Sir." Eren nods at Levi's question.

"But you're okay, Ina?" Hange knows how thorough the 104th are when it comes to Ina's care. She still can't help but worry. One of the new, unwelcome perks of being a parent.

"Yes, Mama. I'm good as new. I just… I feel cold sometimes. And big brother is really warm."

Ina returns to eren's arms and snuggles into him. Levi and Hange notice her posture relax once with him. Eren folds the blanket over her shoulders and rubs her arms, letting Ina's head rest just beneath his chin. She's so cute bundled up like this.

"You're lucky Ina's vouching for you." Levi folds his arms across his chest.

"Hey!" Ina perks up. "If they got in trouble then I should too. We sink or swim _together_. Speaking of which, you guys need to teach me how to swim."

"What did you guys sign a bloodpact or something?" Hange raises an eyebrow. "And yes Ina you'll learn in the summer."

"We have to keep some of our secrets don't we?" Krista folds the blanket over Ina's feet.

Hange finds herself grinning at the simple action. "Well if you're that loyal then maybe Ina won't mind sharing her present with you all?"

"Ooh, another present?!" Ina wishes she felt like getting up, but doesn't want to disturb her cocoon of warmth.

Hange pulls out a blue gift bag and hands it to Ina, who doesn't move.

"Um, Big brother could you?" She looks at the gift bag, then up at Eren.

"Sure thing, Peanut." Eren takes the bag from Hange.

"Don't forget this is for _her_. I don't want any of you trying to take her shit. Understood?" Levi orders.

"Yes, Sir."

"But you said I could share, right? What is it big brother?" Ina peeks into the bag without removing herself from the blanket.

"Let's see what we have here." Eren repositions Ina to free his hands. He reaches into the gift bag and pulls out a red satin bag.

"Ohh, it's so pretty. What is it?" Ina states at the bag.

Levi needs her to stop being so fucking cute. "Look inside it, you little brat."

Eren pulls the strings at the top of the bag loose and leans forward so Ina can see what's inside.

"Oh shit these are chocolate truffles!" Eren exclaims. Only Sasha reacts, but restrains herself when she wants to grab the bag and take the treats for herself.

"What's that? Take one out big brother, I wanna see!"

Eren pulls one out for Ina to see, but doesn't give her much time to examine what it is. Instead he unwraps it and pops it right in her mouth. Ina's overrun with the wonderful taste of creamy chocolate.

"Take it easy brat!" Levi yells.

Ina groans in delight as she starts to chew.

"This is amazing! You guys! Try one! Big brother let them have some." Eren is about to hand the bag off when Sasha dives for it, but Connie stops her.

"_One_, Sasha. Where's your goddamn self control?" Connie takes a single truffle out and gives it to her. Then hands the bag around so the others can try one as well.

"I haven't had one of these since I was 11 years old. The fuck outta here!" Sasha all but inhaled her truffle.

"Want another, peanut?" Eren asks the bundled up child when the satin bag comes back to him.

"Yes, please!"

"Open up." Eren unwraps another truffle and pops it into Ina's mouth. Then works on getting one for himself.

"Goddamn that's good." Ina cries.

"Language!" A few of them chastise her.

"Sorry!"

But she doesn't look even the slightest bit remorseful.

Fini

* * *

And there you have it. The last chapter is short and sweet but I feel like it wraps up this brief story pretty well.

The whole point of my writing and publishing this was to further establish Levi/Hange's relationship. I know what you're thinking. We barely scratched the surface! They were background characters in this! Both are correct and I'm sorry. Remember when I started sense of belonging a million years ago and said that I avoided romance because I suck at writing it? That's still true lol. I have a very very very rough around the edges draft of the honeymoon but it's all over the place. I don't see myself publishing it any time soon because it's just... so embarrassing!

I'm taking a _huge _risk by publishing my next fic. It's angsty and unlike anything I've ever written. This upcoming fic is sad and tragic but also uplifting and somewhat hopeful. Levi and Hange ARE the main focus. I'm going to dive headfirst into their relationship and explore what happens when they're both tested to their limits. I will give you guys the title so you can speculate and have fuel to hold on to while I make my final edits.

Coming soon to a phone/tablet/computer near you: _It's Quiet Uptown_

Do with that title what you will. I'll see you guys very soon.


End file.
